


Don't You Ever Say Sorry?

by TheBarfly001



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmares, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: The Heart of Darkness incident scarred Wonder Woman's mind even though she didn't remember anything, but Flash is there to help. *oneshot* *rated T for broken wrist*





	Don't You Ever Say Sorry?

"This night couldn't get any worse.", Wally complained while walking towards Diana with two cups of coffee. "My sponsor just dropped me and they're all out of iced mochas."

He held one cup out to Diana, hoping she would accept it. "Here. I hope this is okay. I didn't know how you take it."

Diana didn't respond. She just kept staring through the one-way mirror. 

Wally then waved the cup in her face. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

Bad move.

"Don't you ever shut up?!", Diana asked rudely while grabbing his arm, making him spill the coffee all over the floor.

*CRACK* "Aaaahh!!!", screamed Wally. "My wrist!"

Diana's eyes shot open. 

*gasp* 

She rapidly propped herself up from her mattress and looked around her room, sweating and breathing like crazy. All she could see were the mosaics and pottery adorning the walls, as well as the view of Earth through the large window. She rubbed her eyes, trying to figure out why she'd had that dream. Then she remembered and thought it out in her mind.

"I had no memory of my actions when I had the purple crystal in my hand a few years ago. But Wally told me everything. Wait a minute. I broke his wrist? That can't be true."

Disturbed by this, she got out of her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. After rummaging for a few seconds she got out a plain white robe, put it on, and put her feet into a pair of slippers. She tightened the rope made her way out the door. The Amazon looked left and right and went in the latter direction to find Wally's room. The hallway was barren and she felt apprehensive as if those vengeful spirits were still possessing her. Still she marched on and soon she reached the door to Wally's room.

*knock knock knock*

"Flash?"

"Just a sec.", he answered. 

A moment later the door opened and there was Wally standing there with a typical grin on his currently masked face. But that grin was quickly wiped away when he saw Diana's face frowning. He didn't even notice she was only wearing her robe and slippers.

"What's wrong, Diana?", he asked worriedly.

"May I come inside?", she asked back.

Wally nodded and ushered her into the room before closing the door behind them. He walked her over to his bed and helped her sit down. He then took his place next to her and decided to pull off his mask so he could actually be face to face with Diana. His facial expression was already serious with the mask on, but as soon as he took it off, the expression was revealed to have shown sorrow.

"Whatever's keeping you, an Amazon, from sleeping must be pretty bad for you to come to me.", Wally hypothesized.

Diana nodded. "Nightmare. You were in it."

Squinting his eyes, Wally asked, "Care to tell me about it?"

Diana agreed. "It was when I was holding the Heart of Darkness in my hand. You were offering some coffee to me. Then I grabbed your wrist and..." She stopped.

"And you pushed me away.", Wally finished for her. "I forgive you, Diana. It wasn't your fault. The only reason you know all of it is because I told you.

Diana shook her head. "That's not how the dream ended. I grabbed your wrist and...crushed it."

She buried her face into her hands, trying to hide the tears coming out of her eyes. Wally was initially shocked at what she'd just said, but he kept his cool. It was just a dream, after all.

"Did I scream in pain?", he whispered.

"Yes.", Diana sobbed.

Wally pulled Diana to him, putting his arms around her body and giving her a loving embrace. Diana pressed her face into his chest and stayed like that, letting her tears fall onto him.

"It's alright, Princess. I know you'd never hurt me intentionally.", he cooed. "Your mom and sisters disciplined you too good for you to do that."

Diana removed her face from his chest and looked up at him, her eyes streaked with dried tear drops that glistened under the lights of Wally's room. Wally wiped away a forming tear with a tissue he'd gotten from the box on the nightstand and dried away the residue her previous tears had left. Then he took the box and put it in her hands.

"Use as many as you need and stay here as long as you want, Diana. I'm not going anywhere until you feel better."

"Thanks, Wally."

Diana buried her face in Wally's chest again and stayed like that, taking in the scent of his red suit. Wally hugged her tighter so he could give her a sense of security. Just then, a green figure with red eyes and a blue cape ghosted through the door. Wally saw this and instantly recognized the ghost as J'onn.

"What's going on here?", J'onn asked Wally telepathically.

"Diana had a nightmare, J'onn. I'm comforting her as best as I can."

"I'd like to read her mind if that's okay, Wally."

"No need, J'onn. Let's just say it was about that incident with the purple crystal. But please don't tell anyone else about this. I beg you."

"Of course not, Wally. I shall leave you two alone. I apologize for my intrusion."

"It's alright, J'onn."

And with that, J'onn ghosted back out of the room and walked down the hallway, keeping his mouth shut the entire time.

"It sickens me how some people insult Flash because of his childishness.", J'onn thought, "They never bother to see his compassionate side. That is why the League will always cherish him and so will I. He is definitely the conscience that keeps us together and I would not have it any other way."

*fin*


End file.
